


A Visitor

by notbirdofprey



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's siblings aren't terrible, F/F, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Luz figures it out, No Agony of a Witch, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbirdofprey/pseuds/notbirdofprey
Summary: Amity has been grounded ever since the Grudgby match, left alone in her room with nothing but her thoughts and her schoolwork. But one day Luz sneaks in to keep her company, even if only for a few minutes...a few minutes which will redefine their relationship!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Visitor

Amity laid on her bed and let out a sigh. The seventy-third sigh she had let out this morning, to be precise. Lacking much of anything else to do, she had begun counting things after she had finished all the homework and extra-credit work she had been given and all her inspiration for writing had run dry.

Her parents had been furious that she was injured in such an “undignified” manner, and they grounded her as soon as she got home. And while she had snuck away successfully to the Owl House, she had gotten caught on the way back and had her scroll, her Azura books, and almost anything she could use to entertain herself with removed.

So she did homework, counted, wrote a little, and thought about Luz. The last was by far her favorite. The warmth in the human’s gaze, her endless willingness to sacrifice for others, how eagerly she had offered to take Amity to Grom, even if it was just as friends...how cute she looked in her Grudgby outfit. 

“Oh Luz...” she exhaled softly for the three-hundred-and-twenty-ninth time since her captivity began.

“How did you know I was out there?” A sweet and perky voice came from behind her door. Luz slipped around the corner, her cheeks touched with the slightest hint of pink.

“Gahh!” Amity shrieked before clamping her hand over her mouth, both to muffle her scream lest she alert her parents and to hide how her lips quirked up at the adorable sight of Luz’s blush. Amity’s face turned bright red, as red as when she had first pictured Luz in Grudgby uniform when given the first offer to play by her side. She closed her eyes, frantically praying to the Titan that the sweet embrace of death would grant her an escape from this unbearable, inescapable humiliation.

“Are you ok Amity? You seem kind of red,” Luz said. Amity opened her eyes to find the human had somehow crossed the room and was peering down at her, an unfamiliar expression on her face.

“I, what, I mean, yeah, I’m good, I’m great, never better!” Amity squeaked, and then she frantically forced herself to focus.

Luz was in grave danger.

“Luz, you can’t be here, if my parents catch you...”

“Edric and Emira told me they would be out all day, and they are keeping watch,” Luz said softly. “They said that seeing me might cheer you up. I thought Willow might be better, but they said things were still awkward between you, and you don’t know Gus all that well...”

Amity began to internally debate whether she should hug her siblings or kill them. For once, it was an easy choice.

“And Eda made me these cool magic shoes so no one can hear my footsteps, check them out!” She dropped down into Amity’s desk chair, spinning around and putting up her feet.

They were encased in a pair of very...Luz-like shoes. They were bright pink, with neon green stripes going around the sides and black laces. Running along the stripes were runes of some kind, in a shade just a little darker. 

As much as Amity would never wear them, they looked absolutely amazing on Luz.

“Neat, you’re, they’re! They’re neat, really neat, so cool, I think they...I’ve been talking too much,” she blurted out, giving a very forced laugh.

Luz smiled back at her. That was one of the things Amity liked best about her - that she never held Amity’s horrible behavior or the way she wasn’t nice enough or how awkward she could be against her. 

Luz scooted the chair over to her bedside. “I was thinking, we didn’t get a chance the other day, but maybe we could have some Azura book club...”

“YES!!” Amity practically yelled, her fists pumping in the air before she remembered herself and tried very hard to affect disinterest.

“I mean, sure that sounds good.”

Luz nodded, then glanced around. “Didn’t you say you had the books?”

“I do, but my parents confiscated them after they realized I snuck out.”

Luz looked aghast, and Amity reached out, clutching her wrist in an attempt to comfort her. Then she realized what she was doing and her face began to redden, but Luz’s skin was so warm on her palm.

And in any case, pulling back now would just call attention to it, she convinced herself.

“Don’t worry, they don’t know about you or Willow, you are safe from them,” she promised.

Luz shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s just that I can’t believe your parents would do that to you. You deserve so much better, Amity.” 

She wrapped her hands around Amity’s, leaning forwards until it seemed like Amity would drown in the depths of Luz’s deep brown eyes. Just looking at them made her think of cozy winter days when she was younger, when her parents would make hot chocolate when it was cold outside, before Willow, before she had to dye her hair.

Luz slowly smiled, and for a minute Amity pretended it was because of her because Luz shared her feelings, then she dismissed that fantasy and tried to enjoy the simple joy of basking in Luz.

Luz‘s hands slowly rubbed hers. She spoke, her voice sounding oddly strained. “So, we’ve read all the books...but there’s still fanfic. Since it’s been so long since the last one’s come out, there are lots of people writing what they think happens next...both about if Hecate and Azura find the Stone of the Sorcerers, and about....them, about how their relationship develops, you know?”

Amity nodded. She would have agreed to anything at that moment, just to listen to Luz talk a little longer. 

“I, I wrote some of my own, actually...it’s in that notebook over there...” With her free hand, she pointed towards the bottom one in the pile.

Luz let go, her touch lingering for a moment, her warmth lingering for longer as Amity clutched that hand close to her chest. She closed her eyes, and then she heard a gasp.

Her eyes snapped open. Luz had grabbed the top one. The one she had her notes in. The one where she doodled in the margins whenever she couldn’t concentrate...

Sheer terror filled her as Luz’s eyes, wide with shock and...horror met hers. She restrained herself from crying. This was it. This was her worst nightmare, this was what Grom had shown her.

“You...you like me Amity? How?”

She couldn’t bear it. It was killing her.

“You’re so brave and brilliant and beautiful and amazing!”

Luz...Luz sounded almost like she did. This was impossible. This wasn’t how things worked. Amity Blight was not good enough for Luz Noceda.

But it sounded like Luz disagreed.

She managed to sit up.

“How could someone not like you, Luz? You are the kindest person I know, even to me! You are warm with everyone, you never make anyone feel bad about themselves, you’ll do anything to help your friends, you rediscovered a lost form of magic, you are the most amazing person on the Isles!”

Amity forced herself out of bed, grabbing a crutch and hobbling over to take Luz’s hand in her own once more, her cheeks turning red yet again.

“You are the best person I have ever met, Luz Noceda. You deserve nothing but happiness...”

She had a great deal more to say - speeches like this showed up several times in her margin notes - but she was interrupted by Luz lunging up and embracing her.

“Amity Blight,” the human whispered, and her own name sounded so, so sweet.

Luz was all around her. Her head was buried in Luz’s shoulders, their torsos were pressed against each other. The crutch fell from her grasp as she slowly lifted her own arms to return the embrace, and Luz carried her effortlessly to the bed, laying her down as lightly as a feather.

Amity let go, reluctantly, wanting to savor Luz’s warmth as much as possible, and the human collapsed into the chair.

“Wow, hugs!” Luz exhaled, an enormous grin on her face.

“Hugs.” Amity agreed, suspecting their expressions were so very similar.

There was an instant of awkwardness. Amity suddenly realized she was alone. With Luz. In her bedroom. And they liked each other...her face suddenly felt very hot.

Then Luz’s eyes widened. “Ohmygosh, I was the one you wanted to ask Grom! I can’t believe I said-”

“That’s what friends are for,” Amity finished with a giggle. “It was sweet though, I appreciated it. And it was a lovely dance.”

“Still, when your leg is better I am going to take you dancing properly Amity! We’ll go by our tree, and there’ll be romantic music, and we won’t have to worry about fighting a fear monster!”

Amity giggled a little (again, Luz made it so easy!) as Luz rambled on, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

“It will be so much fun! Oh, I can’t wait till we can go on dates, and we can stargaze together!”

“Stargazing, is that a human thing for couples?”

Luz nodded so hard Amity worried that her head was going to fall off.

She smiled at her...was Luz her girlfriend? They hadn’t even actually gone on a date yet. But Amity saw Luz’s smile and she decided it didn’t matter right now. She was more than a little giddy.

She wondered if she could kiss Luz, if she would be alright with it, how she should ask, when the door to her room burst open.

“They’re coming!” Edric and Emira warned.

Luz lunged forward, wrapped Amity in a brief hug. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Amity!” she promised before leaping headlong out the window.

There was a crash. “I’m fine!” Luz shouted up at them.

“Titan, isn’t she amazing!” Amity said, smiling brightly at her siblings.


End file.
